Secret Fantasies
by Bianca Castafarina
Summary: PWP. Two-shot. Everyone has a sexual fantasy that's either too unrealistic, silly, or simply too risky to act out in reality. Tintin/Haddock slash. Duh.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Haddock's Fantasy (Tintin/Haddock, first time, threesome, clone kink)

The concept is unrealistic and downright silly, and not even Calculus the science genius could make anything like that possible; but maybe that's precisely why Captain Haddock is comfortable fantasizing about it over and over again.

There are _two _Tintins on his bed, and naturally they look alike. Both have the same adorable ginger hair, smooth light skin with a scattering of freckles here and there, and reddish, downy hair on their forearms and legs. Their bodies are just like he knows that of his boyfriend Tintin's. Toned and strong but not bulky, they have lean and narrow backs and waists that end in delectably curved buttocks just the perfect size for his hands.

But although they look the same those two Tintins do not act the same.

One of them is constantly blushing like the inexperienced virgin he is. He has never done it before and can trust only his Captain, and only him, to show him how much pleasure two men can give each other. And he's shy about it, very shy, always trying to suppress delighted whimpers when his body reacts to Haddock's gentle exploring hands; and he is eyeing Haddock's impressive erection with a mix of curiosity and fear, much like a girl who has never seen one before.

The other Tintin, however, is the complete opposite.

He knows exactly what he wants and is not afraid to tell Haddock all about it. He has even prepared himself in advance for the Captain, shamelessly sitting right next to the other Tintin who glances at him bashfully, stroking himself hard and fingering himself, legs wide open so Haddock can see everything. „I'm ready for you, Captain", he breathes with a husky voice, pushing two oiled fingers inside himself to illustrate his point. „Oh, Captain, don't just look. Take me!"

To tell them apart Haddock simply calls them the Maiden and the Vixen. The _real_ Tintin, of course, is no such conveniently stereotypic personality, but that's perfectly fine with him. One-dimensional characters like the Maiden and the Vixen merely serve to fuel his favorite fantasy.

They're sitting on the bed, ready for him, each in his own way. The contrast between them is exciting and challenging, demanding that Haddock play two different roles at the same time.

Having rid himself of his annoying clothes he decides to focus on the Maiden first. The boy is staring at the Captain's cock, and Haddock hopes he's not frightened. He knows he's quite big so he will have to take it slow and be extremely careful. Sitting down on the soft mattress next to the Maiden he gently rubs the boy's thigh. „You all right, _mon amour_?"

„Sure." He smiles shyly and briefly their gazes meet, then he immediately looks back at Haddock's erection. „I'm just... well-"

„Nervous?" Haddock caresses his cheek.

Tintin grins. „Who wouldn't be?" A faint blush appears on his face.

„Relax", Haddock says, gently kissing him onto the mouth. „Don't be. You're the boss. If anything's too much for you, say so and I'll stop."

The Maiden nods, unable to take his gaze from Haddock's formidable size.

The Vixen interrupts. „It's really simple, pal." He pats the other Tintin's arm. „Here, let me show you." Grabbing Haddock's erection with a firm, experienced hand he leans forward, licking its length. „Watch me."

Haddock looks at them both, enjoying their different expressions – one curious, one precocious, as the Vixen teaches the Maiden his preferred oral technique, one he has practiced on the Captain many times before.

Vixen-Tintin strokes the Captain with his expert grip that is just the ideal amount of tightness, pulling back foreskin to reveal the entire head. He flicks his tongue over it, so wonderfully wet and warm that Haddock cannot retain a sigh.

The Vixen instructs the other Tintin. „You have to use lots of saliva. The wetter the better. Now I'm gonna suck him. Pay attention."

„Sure." The Maiden's face is still adorably scarlet but he cannot take his eyes off the shameless live demonstration. Haddock notices happily that the boy is getting quite aroused and hard himself.

And the Vixen continues, taking him halfway inside his mouth, and for an instant Haddock is thoroughly lost in the tantalizing wet suction. He groans, breathing heavier. The Vixen knows so well how to use his tongue and mouth! Aside from the actual intercourse it is surely the most electrifying physical sensation that there is.

He has to make an effort to retract the tension that's building up dangerously fast, and gets a much-needed break when the Vixen interrupts his work. Again he talks to the Maiden. „Try not to use your teeth at all, always keep your lips over them. And use plenty of saliva, but it's easier said than done. The sucking makes your mouth quite dry."

The Maiden nods understandingly, fascinatedly staring at Haddock's erection.

„And while you're sucking", the Vixen further teaches him, „don't be afraid to suck hard. When your cheeks hollow you're doing it right."

„Sounds like a tough mouth workout." The Maiden giggles, and the Virgin laughs. „That it is, sweetheart. That it is!" He looks at the Captain, giving him his trademark flirtatious naughty-boy grin. „But it's worth absolutely every effort. Captain, you know how much I love to swallow all of you..."

„Oh, Lord." Haddock breathes hard. The Vixen's delectably dirty mouth makes him dizzy with desire every time.

„... but this time, my twin shall have you." He licks the Captain's cock one last time before letting the Maiden have a go at it.

He is still shy and cautious, but his curiosity inevitably triumphs. Haddock leans back, sighing when the Maiden encloses his soft lips around his shaft for the very first time. It is technically the same mouth as before, though it does not feel the same – but much more careful, tasting and exploring. Soon the Maiden has determined how much he can take in – not all of it, of course, so he uses his hand around the base for leverage; and soon grows bolder, sucking with deliberate up-and-down movements.

„Yeah", the Vixen comments. „Just like that." He caresses the other's ginger hair, and the Captain's thigh. „Keep going."

Haddock focuses on holding back which proves increasingly difficult; even more so when the Vixen leans forward to kiss him, and now_ two_ mouths are teasing him – one on his own, the other around his hard, aching erection. He groans against the Vixen's tongue, a deep, guttural sound from his very core. What a dizzying delight, to have one red-haired beauty's head down there in his lap, and another challenging him to tantalizing tongueplay! When the Vixen interrupts the kiss Haddock says, „Stop it... stop now..."

„Huh?" The Maiden looks up at him, cock still in hand. His mouth is shiny, glistening with saliva and precum forming a clear string that connects him with Haddock. His gaze is surprised, insecure.

„It's fantastic", Haddock quickly assures him, trying to breathe more calmly. „I just don't want to come yet."

An understanding nod.

„Are you ready for more, lad?"

„Yes, Captain!" Maiden-Tintin sits back against the headboard, opening his legs a bit, looking anxiously at them both. „But... is it really not going to hurt?"

„We're gonna get you prepared all right, darling", the Vixen says reassuringly. „Then it won't hurt. Just takes some time getting used to."

„Oh-kay." The Maiden does not sound fully convinced but readily plays along.

His twin giggles. „Believe me, sweetie, once you've had that huge cock fill you out, you'll be unable to get enough of it."

Now it's Haddock's turn to blush, and he gives the Vixen a light slap onto the bottom. „Watch that mouth of yours! If you make me come before I'm done..." He can't find words, for the Vixen's naughty smile distracts him as usual.

He focuses back on the Maiden, gently nudging his thighs apart, touching and licking the creamy white, smooth skin of their insides; beautiful strong thighs he already knows well, but _these_ have never felt his hands and beard brush over them before.

Maiden-Tintin shivers a little with pleasure, and when Haddock flicks his tongue over the boy's erection and balls he emits a small sound, voice strangely high-pitched.

„Tintin..." Haddock waves at the Vixen, „get me the lube, please."

Smiling, the Vixen hands him the bottle, and Haddock spreads some of the clear gel over his fingers. The Maiden is looking at him anxiously but he's as ready as ever, holding his legs open just for him.

Carefully Haddock nudges one finger between the Maiden's buttocks. The lad spreads his bent legs further apart to give him more access. Encouraged, Haddock rubs his finger over the little ring muscle. „How's that feel?"

„Um... cold."

The lube will get warmer soon. Haddock pushes a digit against the entrance, hoping his fingers are neither too broad nor too hard. The Maiden emits a small whimper but nods. „Go on, Captain. It's fine."

It's now all or nothing. Pushing the finger inside, Haddock instantly feels tight heat clamp around him. He looks up at the Maiden who's biting his knuckles but still nods. „Yes, Captain", he mutters. „Go on."

„Relax, my love." Haddock caresses the boy's thighs, his stomach. „You're still nervous. Breathe. Relax."

„I'll help you", the Vixen says, and kisses the other Tintin, covering his mouth and neck with lingering wet kisses and nibbles.

Haddock pushes deeper inside, eliciting small sounds from the Maiden that are immediately stifled by the other Tintin's kisses.

„Does it hurt?" he asks. „Hey, you minx, let him talk!"

The Vixen stops the kiss, and a breathless, slightly trembling Maiden looks at the Captain. „No, it's just a little strange..." He is more relaxed so Haddock moves his finger. „Let's see if we can find your sweet spot." Of course he knows its location – he just wants to take his time to get his precious Maiden-Tintin used to the new sensation. He slides the finger inside as deeply as he can manage, moving it forth and back; and again Tintin tightens around him but sighs encouragingly.

The Vixen watches his twin intensely, rubbing his stomach to help him relax.

Haddock decides the time has come, and bends his finger to find Tintin's prostate; and Maiden-Tintin gasps, uttering a surprised sound. His erection twitches, and he holds a hand over his mouth.

„No need to keep quiet", the Vixen says. „Let's hear your sweet voice."

Excited, Haddock works that magic spot teasingly, fascinated with the lad's responsiveness: he is so very sensitive, losing control and getting lost in the pleasure so soon, and it is delightful to watch.

His own arousal is getting impatient; he wants to take his lovely Tintin right now, but forces himself to hold back.

„I'm going to use a second finger." Carefully he pushes it inside along with the first one.

The Maiden lets out a startled „Oh!" when he feels the additional stretch, but is quick to tell him to continue. Clearly the boy, too, has made up his mind to go all the way.

Using extra lube and pushing both digits deeper, gently testing the limits of his darling, Haddock is a bit concerned at first: he is so tight, doesn't it hurt? But Tintin doesn't protest but relaxes even more, helped by his twin. The Vixen is teasing the Maiden with a slow handjob, and playfully licking his earlobes, a small but effective act that never fails to turn him on. The Maiden's thighs tense and twitch, and for a moment Haddock thinks the boy's already coming, but it does not happen. He seems to have excellent self control.

Haddock, though, can hardly wait any longer. He positions his own knees between Tintin's legs, telling the Vixen to put several pillows under the Maiden's bottom, raising him a few centimetres for easier access.

When Maiden-Tintin looks up at the Captain, his legs around the older man, there's just the faintest trace of fear in his passion-veiled gaze. Haddock leans down, pulling him into a wet, ardent kiss. He presses his own erection onto Tintin's, moving passionately, rubbing them against each other. Tintin's moans vibrate against his tongue, and for a moment Haddock has forgotten that they are not alone.

When he pulls back he sees the Vixen, and with some relief notices that the lad doesn't seem to be pouting. In fact, the experienced Tintin is enjoying the show immensely, judging from his aroused state. Haddock focuses his attention back on the Maiden. „I'm going to do it now. Are you ready?"

„Yes, Captain." His voice is a whisper.

And Haddock enters him, using one hand to guide himself inside. He has to remind himself to be careful, to take it slow. This position is perfect because he can watch Tintin's face closely, and he observes him attentively, looking for any signs of hurt or discomfort in the boy's pretty features. But his face tenses only for a second or so, and he sighs. „Yes... ah...!"

„Can you handle it?"

„Yes...!"

Haddock notices that Tintin is gripping the bedsheets. „Put your arms around me. Relax, my love." Tintin complies, and Haddock pushes a bit further inside.

It is absolutely exquisite, the boy's core tightening around him in almost overwhelming intensity; but it's his arms and legs, too, that are positively turning Haddock on – he's holding tightly onto his Captain for dear life, and it is utterly ravishing. „Oh, Lord", he mutters.

Tintin is so narrow and taut, giving Haddock second thoughts. He caresses the lad's face. „My love, are you sure...?"

„Yes", the Maiden gasps, „yes, please, go on...!" He exhales heavily. „It doesn't hurt... I can handle it."

„You know he can", the Vixen says, smiling widely. „Go ahead, give it to him."

„Yes! Oh, Captain, please", the Maiden begs, and it's his sweet, desire-drenched voice that makes Haddock lose his mind. With a low grunt he thrusts his pelvis forward, entering him all the way, and stays there for a moment, watching Tintin's face. It is shiny with sweat, the beautiful green eyes looking at him, mouth open in a wordless gasp.

„Oh", the Maiden finally says. The Vixen is still touching him but he seems not to notice it any more, his eyes gazing deeply inside Haddock's. „Oh."

The Captain, too, needs a moment to get used to the sensation. The amazingly hot and strong grip of the lad's insides is almost making him lose all control.

„Wow", Tintin says quietly. „You're... all inside me. All the way...!" His face shows genuine amazement, then he smiles.

What an alluring, lovely smile! Overwhelmed with both fiery desire and passionate fondness Haddock leans down to kiss these fine lips, placing additional kisses on the boy's adorable dimples.

Then he starts to move with shallow thrusts. The generous lubrication enables fluid movements, and he feels Tintin relax a little, but he's still holding onto Haddock steadily. They gaze into each other's eyes, deeply and intensely, and nothing more than this moment exists.

That is, until another hand on his shoulder brings Haddock back into reality. The Vixen is still there, looking at him with unfulfilled need. „Captain", he begs, „please, don't finish yet. I want you too."

_Right!_ He has promised to satisfy them both. Pulling out of the Maiden he tells him to roll over and lie bellydown on the bed, and tells the Vixen to do the same, so they lie next to each other with some space between them. There are now _two_ lovely round asses in front of him, _four_ perfectly shaped buttocks lined up and waiting only for him.

He looks at his two hands, wondering how loud two Tintins will be if stimulated at the same time. Spreading extra lube over the fingers of each hand he kneels between the two young redheads, and roughly pushes two slicked-up fingers inside each.

He grins to himself, proud of his amazing ideas. If he were not a seaman, surely he would have become a porn novelist! _Too bad I have only one cock! _The though makes him chuckle, but the sound is drowned by the moans of the two Tintins. He works them throughly with experienced fingers, both hands in a quick, steady rhythm.

When he is not sure anymore which of the two boys is more turned on – thundering typhoons, by now he cannot even tell anymore who's who! - he continues by pushing his still all-too-ready, leaking hardness into the one on the right side. The way the lad moans and moves against him tells him it's the Vixen, and he immediately starts pounding.

„Oh yes, ohh-yes-oohh", the Vixen cries. „Damn! Oh, Captain!" He's almost aggressive, overtaken by lust like this, and is grasping the sheets and growling like a feral cat.

As Haddock's movements slow down Tintin's loud moans turn into ragged breaths. „Oh Captain...! fuck me...", he moans. It is barely audible yet wonderful music in Haddock's ears.

Yet he has to stop here. He mumbles an apology and pulls out. „I promised. Sorry." He positions himself over the other Tintin, the shy but extremely ready Maiden, and carefully enters him.

The lad's voice is sweet, still rather quiet and reserved, but as Haddock moves faster, this boy, too, is soon overcome with pleasure. He does not speak but only moans, panting and gasping between sounds.

Holding onto Tintin's hips he moves faster. And when the Maiden cries out, his body tensing, Haddock knows the boy has reached his apex. To see him so lost, so enraptured on his very first time is an insanely powerful sensation.

Contently looking down at the exhausted Maiden whose back is heaving up and down with slowing breaths, Haddock retracts. Again, it is time for a change.

He focuses his attention back onto the ravenous Vixen. This Tintin is presenting him his backside in a pushy, almost commanding manner, and Haddock is only happy to give him what he needs. He forces himself inside with a rough thrust, slapping one of those shapely buttocks.

This turns the boy on immensely. „Yes, Captain, yes", he demands breathlessly, „give it to me!"

He encloses the boy's hips with his large, secure hands, holding firmly onto them for leverage, and starts to thrust hard. The bed shakes and creaks, Tintin moans and screams.

Sweat runs over the Captain's face, making his hair stick to his forehead. The Vixen will be the death of him! But it is a fantasy, his favorite scenario, so he drives Tintin to orgasm by the hard work of his cock alone. The Vixen comes wordlessly; a very unladylike growl escaping his throat.

The mere sound is enough to make the Captain reach climax as well. He groans when he comes, still deeply inside Tintin, savouring the explosive, all-consuming relief.

From this point it is no longer a fantasy. Haddock has imagined it all so clearly, so vividly, that he now comes in reality as well; spilling thick spurts of cum into a tissue; but the paper towel can't hold all of it, and some runs down onto his hand. It's quite a lot, more than usual.

Too bad his boyfriend has a headache today.

- the end

(COMING SOON in the next chapter: Tintin's fantasy.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tintin's Fantasy**

In which Tintin is a horny vixen who can't get enough. Even if it's the villains.

[**Warnings:** facial, voluntary submission, light bondage, orgasm denial, rough sex]

Tintin knows he'll never be able to tell this fantasy to anyone, not even to Archie Haddock, his boyfriend. He would be freaked out and might question Tintin's sanity.

In his past adventures, especially before meeting the Captain he has been knocked out and tied up so many times he has already lost count, regularly finding himself at the complete mercy of scoundrels, crooks, gangsters and villains of all kinds. Mean guys with evil grins on their faces when they'd tie up Tintin's wrists and legs tightly with rope; most of them big and strong enough to carry and manhandle him around. He has often felt excitement in those situations, followed by confusion and shame. Only now that he's older he's beginning to understand and accept the effect their actions have on him. It's the rare thrill, the danger of being dominated, he realizes. In real life, of course, he does his best to get out of those situations; but in his fantasy, a safe haven for excitement, he allows himself to take the situation further, to surrender to a rollercoaster ride of being subdued, used and abused.

And it's infinitely pleasurable because in his fantasy he's always the one in control no matter how far things might appear to get out of hand. Being at their mercy thrills him, makes his gut squirm and tense with hot arousal.

In his favorite scenario he has been taken prisoner on the _Karaboudjan_. They have bound his wrists together on his back and put him in a cage in one of the ship's storerooms. He sits there with his back leaning against the cool iron rods, and waits.

Finally two men enter the room and then the cage; and he recognizes them as Allan and Tom. Their heavy steps thunder on the grimy floor, causing it to almost vibrate. A smirk crosses Allan's face as he stands in front of Tintin, looking down at him. Tom locks the cage door. They now have him exactly where they want him.

Tintin looks up at Allan with a defiant stare, but already a tingly warmth is radiating from his stomach.

"Well, well." Allan's voice is low and deep. "What have we got here!"

"I don't have what you seek", Tintin says, huskiness creeping up in his voice. He throws his head back proudly, returning the first mate's unwavering gaze with his own. "You're wasting your time, gentlemen. Why don't you get lost and tell your master I can't assist him in pursuing his childish dream of a pirate treasure?"

Allan's grin disappears, and his mouth corners twitch. He approaches Tintin who is still sitting, placing his feet to both sides of Tintin's thighs in a threatening, aggressive stance. His groin is mere centimeters away from Tintin's face.

"Getting fresh now, aren't we?"

Tintin's stomach flip-flops with the increasing thrill. He stares at the front lapel of Allan's black jeans, hoping to detect a bulge but it proves difficult to see in the dim light of this storeroom. Only with great effort he keeps his head from moving forward and closer. He knows, of course, what will happen in this fantasy of his, but tries to delay the best part with all his might. The more anticipation he can build up, the more intense his release will be.

So he acts utterly unimpressed by Allan's aggressive behaviour. „Well, whaddya got in store for me, old man?"

„I'll show you, ginger devil", Allan growls, taking Tintin's quiff with one hand, the other holds the back of Tintin's head. Jutting his pelvis forward he presses his groin against Tintin's face; and the boy reacts with a pretend-surprised, muffled sound.

And Tintin can't hold back. Hot excitement is spreading through him, heating up his core and genitals. Uttering an appreciative _mmmmh,_ he pushes his face into the heavy black jean fabric, inhaling and searching for the heady masculine scent to fuel his base desires.

Oh, if only his hands were free! Then he would grab Allan's hips, rub his face against him until he felt the telltale hardness, and he'd use his hands on it, to rub and squeeze him, and then finally to unzip those pants...

„Whoa", a voice says, and he realizes it's Tom. Looking up he sees the two men stare at each other, mouths open in incredulous amazement, then they stare at him. He glances down and notices his own erection staining his plus fours with precum, as if its awkwardly fabric-tenting size wasn't already embarrassing enough.

„You like that, eh?" Allan says, voice even lower. He still can't believe what he sees.

Tom whispers something to his boss, then looks over his shoulder as though to ascertain that they are alone. Allan whispers some words back, then they again look at their captive with wide grins on their faces.

Allan unzips his jeans, deliberately slowly as though to tease Tintin, and the latter stares. He wants to see that cock now, damnit! He wants to touch it, rub his face against it, taste it... _Damn!_ Why are his hands still tied?

They have the power, they know it, and it's part of Tintin's fantasy. He's breathing heavily, almost panting, and when that prodigious erection pops out of its confines, he is practically salivating. _If only my hands were free! _It is towering right in front of his face, aggressive yet enticing.

„C'mon", Allan says. Again he grabs Tintin's hair, and with his other hand he supports his cock, lightly slapping it against Tintin's mouth and cheek. „This what you want, slut? C'mon, suck it."

The words make Tintin dizzy with hunger, his own erection straining his pants. He has barely opened his mouth when Allan moves his hips forward, ramming his cock inside.

Tintin whimpers and gags; he hears Allan's pleased grunt, Tom's amazed chuckle. The force of the thrust makes his stomach protest and drives tears into his eyes, but he wants this, needs it. Soon his stomach calms only to tense delectably the next second, and arousal clouds his mind. He closes his eyes and tries to move – he needs more, wants to taste him and more of the musky, salty aroma – but Allan is in control. He holds Tintin's head firmly in place and starts to move slowly.

„Whoa, buddy, look at that!" It's Tom's voice, raspy and somehow far, far away, barely reaching Tintin's brain through the trance surrounding it. „That's really turning him on..."

Tintin's erection throbs and pushes against the fabric so hard it's almost painful, but they won't let him tend to his own needs. So he sucks Allan even more hungrily, hoping that the man's release will somehow facilitate his own. His jaw is starting to ache and his mouth becomes dry, but he takes it all in, relishing the thrill of thus being held, forced and face-fucked.

Allan groans from the back of his throat, and his fingers tense in Tintin's hair. He mutters something barely audible, and continues moving steadily, then a little faster.

Then, with a desperate, clumsy, hurried gesture he pulls out and keeps his cock pointed at Tintin's mouth. Immediately, a thick spurt of semen lands over Tintin's lips, running and dripping down into his collar.

„Mouth open", Tom commands in precisely the moment the same idea occurs to Tintin; and he tries to hold his tortured jaws apart for just a few seconds longer. The next two shots of strong, salty cum hit his tongue, and he swallows all of it, licking his lips.

Allan is satisfied. With a crooked grin on his exhausted face he caresses Tintin's hair for a last time before stepping back to let Tom have his fun.

The younger villain doesn't hold Tintin's head but lets him move freely, and Tintin eagerly gets to work. _Damn!_ He is so close, so unbearably close – but they won't let him come. It is part of the fantasy, this scene being merely an appetizer building up his hunger and final release for what is to follow later.

So he sucks and licks, savouring the salty, masculine taste and the sound of Tom's shallow breaths.

„Oh, wow", Tom whispers, „...wow." He's looking down at Tintin who gazes back at him.

A quiet creak catches their attention, and Tintin notices that someone has opened the door. „Hey", Allan shouts, but then the door is already closed.

Tintin feels the adrenaline rush through him. They've been discovered, seen, perhaps _observed!_

He hears Allan mutter a curse, but Tom seems not to care. He's completely lost in his pleasure, hard and twitching in Tintin's mouth, and seconds later he comes. His semen hits the back of Tintin's throat, and he swallows it as quickly as it comes, his hard sucking forcing involuntary grunts from the man.

They're both looking down at him, spent but full of amazement, hardly able to believe that their random prisoner has turned out to be such a ravenous vixen, a whore of a boy who cannot get enough of a man's taste in his mouth.

But they cannot afford to stay longer – it is too risky. Tom makes an attempt to wipe some seed off Tintin's face with a handkerchief before they leave in a hurry, pants barely closed.

The door slams shut, and Tintin hears the clicking of the key as it turns in its lock.

He is alone and still heavily aroused, and with his hands tied on his back he cannot do anything about it. For a few minutes the friction of his pants against his erection drives him crazy, then he manages to subdue the urge at least for the moment.

About an hour passes. Tom has not managed to wipe all of the cum from Tintin's face. By its very nature it i a sticky substance, difficult to remove; so a thin, flaky film has dried on parts of Tintin's cheek and jaw, and he can feel it cling when he grimaces.

He hears the key turn in the lock.

_Finally!_

The door opens and a sailor steps inside. Unlocking the cage door he looks blankly at Tintin. „I'm to bring you to the Captain", he says gruffly. „Get up, kid."

Tintin obeys, his stomach almost jumping with excitement. This will be the climax of his fantasy.

Hands still bound on his back he's being led to the Captain's cabin where he sees him.

Like Allan, the Captain is a tall man, but his demeanour is different. Although he also exudes dominance his gaze is curious and slightly suspicious, no malicious grin pulling at his mouth corners. His eyes are fascinatingly deep blue and he wears his Captain's hat slightly askew on his full jet black hair. His beard makes him look mature and older than he probably is. But it's his bare arms that fascinate Tintin most – muscular and bulky, their strong shape emphasized by the short-sleeved button-up shirt he wears, its whiteness contrasting with the generous black hair on his arms and the first few buttons open to reveal curly chest hair.

Tintin swallows hard. It's a delicious sight, that incredibly manly-looking man standing right in front of him, looking at him with an intense, unwavering gaze – and most importantly they are alone.

„I'm Captain Haddock", he introduces himself. „Who are you, lad? I don't remember having prisoners aboard."

„My name is Tintin, and I think there's a misunderstanding." He looks at Haddock with an innocent look in his eyes, well aware how visible the semen stains on his clothes are, and how clearly the Captain can see the flaky substance on his face. Surely he can detect the odor, too. Tintin positively smells of sex – a scent like the seaside air with the aroma of salt and protein, but moister, sultrier. He breathes a little deeper, and Haddock stares at him. „Tintin, hm?"

Tintin nods. Under normal circumstances there would be a handshake but Haddock seems to have no intentions to remove the rope around Tintin's wrists. Instead he looks at him questioningly. „A sailor discovered you down there in the storeroom. With Allan and Tom."

„Well, um..." Tintin pretends embarassment.

„What happened?"

He stays silent, gaze downcast. It's all part of the act.

„Imprisoning people without my knowledge is one thing, but abusing them is another matter", Haddock says, looking down at Tintin with an expression of concern. „Speak up, lad! Otherwise there's nothing I can do. Did they abuse you?"

Tintin bites his lower lip, quickly glancing up at Haddock, only to look away.

„Well?" The Captain crosses his arms in front of his broad chest. Then he says, lowering his tone, „I already spoke to Allan and Tom. They claim that it was _you_ who drove them wild."

Now Tintin looks at him with the most earnest, serious expression he can muster. „No, sir. It wasn't like that. _They_ drove _me_ wild."

Haddock raises both eyebrows, then utters an incredulous „Pardon?"

Now it's Tintin's turn, and he enjoys this moment immensely.

A coquettish, lip-biting smile, a tell-all gaze from cheeky green eyes.

That's all it takes to make Haddock's eyes and mouth open in surprise, then his eyes narrow. A dangerous glint appears in them.

He grabs Tintin's nape, pulling him so close that the tips of their noses almost touch. Tintin's heartbeat is pounding, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He grins at Haddock, a mischievous message that tells the Captain all he needs to know.

Haddock pushes his thigh between Tintin's legs, pressing it tightly against the boy's groin, and his left hand reaches around to squeeze Tintin's bottom so coarsely it almost hurts. A delectable shiver runs down his spine when he finally hears the Captain say the words, „Is this what you want, lad? _This what you need?_"

„Yes", Tintin breathes, „yes!" He's overcome with dizzying desire. Being at the mercy of this powerfully built, attractive man who can easily use him any way he wants to, is a thrilling prospect, an intoxicating fantasy.

And Haddock loses no time. He is getting ready and aroused, and Tintin feels it poke his belly through their clothes, hard and solid.

Now he pulls Tintin around, shoving him facedown onto the bed.

He inhales, smelling the duvet that's impregnated with the scent of tobacco and sweat, turning his head to the side so he can breathe better. There's the sound of an opening belt buckle, the sharp _rrrip_ of a zipper being pulled down, and he breathes faster. His heartbeat is resounding wildly in his ears.

He's defenseless, utterly helpless, with his hands bound on his back - an intense, electrifying sensation to surrender all control in this way.

Large, warm hands tug at the waistband of his plus fours, yanking them down.

Then cool air brushes over his bare bottom, but only for a second or so because Haddock is over him immediately. The bed creaks where his knees press into it on each side of Tintin's legs.

A calloused hand roughly gropes his buttocks, then something very hard, very warm presses between them. Tintin whimpers, feeling his own erection wedged irritatingly tight between his stomach and the mattress.

The Captain grunts a curse, and Tintin tries to spread his legs a little, to lift his bottom against that huge cock pushing down on him; and he grits his teeth, ready for the impact.

„_Ah!_"

He cries out when he feels the breach, the great stretch, so breathtakingly potent, just hovering on the edge of pain. Slowly Haddock pushes inside, groaning, until he's seated all the way inside him. The hard, long weight of his warm erection fills Tintin out completely, making him whimper and moan.

Gradually he relaxes, giving Haddock the chance to thrust and move.

The Captain's precum is providing just a small amount of lubrication but it is enough to ease his movements to Tintin can acutely feel every centimeter sliding inside and out of him. It hits the magic spot deep in his belly, sending warm, tingling shivers through his body like small electrical shocks. He shouts and begs for more, _please, Captain, fuck me, fuck me harder, oh yes, ohh! _

The force of his thrusts shoves Tintin roughly across the duvet, stimulating his arousal with friction of hardly bearable intensity. It's aching and pulsating against the hot skin of his stomach, so tightly confined between him and the bed.

There are voices outside the cabin. But Tintin barely hears them and is too turned on to care. He moans and pleads, his entire body surrendering to the increasing pleasure. Haddock, however, is alarmed. He presses his hand on Tintin's mouth, stifling his sounds; and thrusts faster, causing the bed to shake lightly.

„Nngh", Tintin utters. The rough, warm hand is muffling his groans, and bound like this he has no choice but to endure the buildup of stimulation, unable to touch himself. Desperately he ruts his pelvis against the mattress as far as the weight of Haddock atop him allows, hungry for release. And just when a burning sensation starts to creep up around his too fully stretched, abused entrance he feels the imminent release overpower him. He moans when his body tenses, still being rubbed against the bed with the Captain's forceful thrusts, and surrenders to the ultimate explosion of lust. Tintin's seed spills out into the scant space between his stomach and the mattress, and though exhausted and spent, he feels it smear over his hot skin with each of Haddock's movements.

Weary and still heaving breaths he savours the sensation of Haddock coming inside him – the familiar twitch, that telltale sign of spurts of seed jetting into him, then the Captain's warm, heavy body sinks down atop his own. He hears the quick, shallow breathing, and closes his eyes.

Quietly he lies there, relaxing and beaming with afterglow, feeling the tired Captain's gradually calming breath on the skin of his nape.

The salty smell of sex has intensified, intermingled with the unique, sweaty scent of them both. It's truly all over him now, more so than before – sticky and warm on his skin; and oozing out from between his buttocks. He can never get enough of it, being marked and claimed with the very essence of life. It's at this moment in his fantasy when he comes in reality as well.

They think they're using and degrading him, but in Tintin's imagination it's they who are being used, giving him exactly what he wants. It is they who lower themselves, unable to resist the sexual power Tintin has over them. He turns them into animals and makes them lose control.

Only in his fantasy he can fully exert and relish that kind of power.


End file.
